


Право выбора

by monpansie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: Я не люблю писать саммари. По законам жанра это должен делать кто-то другой, а приходится мне.Героиня Ферелдена на допросе, допрос ведет командир Каллен – это первая глава. Формально - описание верное.
Пейринги не указаны не потому, что их не будет. Будут.





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

\- Тогда это был неправильный выбор - может быть, он был сделан от отчаяния, может быть, от удивления. Я могу сейчас сказать, что сделала бы другой, но я могу это сказать только на основании _того_ опыта. Без того опыта я бы, возможно, сделала тот же самый выбор. Если бы не вмешалась случайность, например. Но случайность не вмешалась.  
В помещении темно, и было бы холодно, но зажженные светильники нагревают воздух, колышут и дергают его. Она сидит в полумраке, ему свет падает прямо на лицо, иногда он щурится.  
\- В Амарантайне было лучше. Было больно, но было лучше. И нет, я не хотела умереть, никогда. Кто хочет – умирает. Остальные борются. С чем, кстати? – с желанием умереть? Нет. Нееет. С возможностью. Увы, все. Кроме тех, кто прекратил борьбу. Когда выделяешь сухой итог, то он звучит странно, правда? Нет противоречия, но нет и логики.  
У него шрам над верхней губой. Белый и неровный. Ей нравится этот шрам.  
\- Мне нравится этот шрам, - повторяет она вслух и улыбается.  
Эта фраза ничего не значит.  
\- Ты просто рассыпаешься на кусочки и как будто не можешь себя собрать. Обломки, куча обломков. Это страшно. Пытаешься, пытаешься - и все равно не хватает большого куска – где он? Что-то превратилось в пыль, увы. Ничего не получается. Все разваливается. Карточный домик. В этом месте – не знаю, в сердце? - дырка, сквозняк, обида, унижение. Отвратительное чувство.  
Он молчит.  
\- Когда любовницей короля… - она запинается, он ждет усмешки, кривой улыбки, но ничего этого нет - … когда метрессой становишься в результате своих действий, когда это – твоя цель, о-о-о, тогда это повышение, взлет, это тщеславное удовольствие, то самое – из грязи в князи. Тогда это исполнение желаний, тогда это торжество. Падайте ниц. В момент ликования неважна возможная кратковременность триумфа. Ваш выход! Но когда это – твой выбор из _предложенного_ – предложенного _кем-то_ \- тогда это унижение. И боль. Не знаешь, что хуже. Но выбирать не приходится – получаешь одновременно и то и другое.  
\- Видите, командир, выбор не всегда нужен. – Она смотрит на него пристально, прямо, ему нужно сохранять видимость хладнокровия, и он очень старается. - Не всегда нужен и, разумеется, не всегда хорош, – она пожимает плечами.  
\- Вопрос в том, что мне не так уж важно было трахаться с Алистером на шелковых простынях, – она называет короля по имени, роняет это имя на ходу, бросает как ненужную вещь на пол, не обращая внимания - это не собираются поднимать, - Это не было моей целью. Быть его фавориткой? Ну, допустим. Но тут вопрос - ради чего? ради секса? Как-то глупо. Секс как цель – полная ерунда. Это не цель. Зависимая позиция. Позиция, которую ты занимаешь в постели обычно зависимая. Деньги? Но тут существует еще один тонкий момент… Понимаете, при любом раскладе получается или просто секс или секс за деньги. Нет вариантов. И тем и другим тебя _одаривают_. Ха. Что лучше? Или – в каком случае лично ты получаешь больше? Трудный вопрос, да – если на него вдумчиво отвечать. А больше получить от него я не могла ничего. Хотя соблазн – согласиться на это предложение - был слишком велик. Отчаяние или удивление – я уже говорила. Они все объясняют.  
К сожалению, свою цель я определила позже, гораздо позже, чем было нужно, это грустно, но ничего не поделаешь. Часто мы просто плыли по течению – а когда так - имеет значение только направление этого течения. Весло бы очень помогло. Но было так, как было. Поэтому цель из неоформленной… нет, не стала оформленной – сменилась на другую.  
У него на столе пыльные бумаги и пыльная чернильница. Забавной формы. На нее тоже падает свет. Трофей, подарок?  
\- Могу посмотреть? – она протягивает руку. – Эльфийское?  
\- Да, – он берет чернильницу и отдает ей, руки у него в перчатках, он пытается представить, как могли бы ощущаться ее голые пальцы, – Не запачкайтесь.  
\- Вы очень милый.  
\- Нет, не очень, - говорит он. – Не думаю, что это изначально было… чернильницей, – добавляет зачем-то.  
\- Уверена в этом, - говорит она. 

***  
Он сидит за столом, она - перед этим столом. Он спрашивает, она отвечает. Он допрашивает. Она отвечает.  
\- Принесите кресло, - первое, что он сказал, когда ее увидел. Когда ее привели. Сопровождение – три человека, каменные подбородки, пустые глаза.  
На ней темное платье. Шелковое темное платье. Не одеяние мага, но, наверное, нет необходимости носить его сейчас.  
Он пытается смотреть на нее прямо, но все что он может - только смотреть прямо – не на нее.  
Он говорит:  
\- Добрый вечер.  
\- Как мило, - говорит она. – Вы не боитесь? Быть таким милым со мной? За это не будет благодарности ни от меня, ни от него. Я ведь просто не умею быть благодарной. И давно не хочу ею быть. Простите меня. Хорошо?  
Он ставит кресло перед своим столом и молчит.  
Он пытается понять – узнала она его или нет.  
\- Я расскажу все, не переживайте, все подряд, вы выберете и запишете то, что сочтете нужным. Мне все равно, - она чуть сползает в предложенном кресле, не сидит – полулежит.  
\- На вас надевали наручники? – спрашивает он.  
\- Нет, – говорит она.  
\- Хорошо, – он кивает.  
\- Я никого не собираюсь убивать, – она улыбается.  
Он не отвечает.  
Вот так это началось.  
На самом деле началось гораздо раньше. 

***  
Разумеется, она его узнала. Не то, чтобы у нее была хорошая память на лица, нет, не очень, или он, например, совсем не изменился – он изменился, но она его узнала. Она его узнала раньше, чем увидела его лицо – или ей так показалось.  
Она сразу поняла, что и он узнал ее – это было любопытное, какое-то странное, тоскливо- болезненное, но и приятное ощущение. Призраки прошлого не всегда пугают, хотя в основном пугают, конечно. Но это был не призрак, а какой-то заблудившийся дух времени. Бледный грустный, но прозрачный и нежный.  
Ей было любопытно видеть его морщинки и шрамы – их не было раньше, светлые дурацкие кудри - они всегда такие были, именно из-за них он всегда выглядел как простой ферелденский парень, но он, наверное, и был таким. Он стал более… это называют мужественным. А еще было любопытно, что видит он – почему-то казалось, что он просто видит картинку из прошлого, не замечая изменений. Нравилось это тебе? Да. Нет. Наверное, да. Наверное, нет. Но вы оба надели невидимые маски и притворились, что это ваши лица и попытались играть белыми – и ты и он одновременно – оба попытались сделать первый ход. Притворяться незнакомцами – так легко. Искренность незнакомцев – разменная монета, всегда в ходу. Вы знаете карты друг друга, но пытаетесь играть по-честному. Удивительное занятие. Что может быть приятней. Ну… что-то, несомненно, может. 

**2**

Холодные стены, узкие окна – вечный полумрак и вечное дрожание огня – свечей, факелов набалдашников магических посохов - блуждающие огоньки в темных коридорах – они перемещаются хаотически, и иногда забываешь, где ты находишься. Если долго смотреть на это мерцающее движение, кажется, что огоньки существуют сами по себе, живут сами по себе, двигаются сами по себе – странные создания.  
Ты слишком молод, и этот фантастичный мир пугает и завораживает тебя.  
Да, ты слишком молод и тобой легко можно управлять - мир кажется тебе хаотичным набором привычного и незнакомого – привычного так мало, неизвестного так много - и эти две составляющие так легко скрепить клеем каких-нибудь идеалов. О, идеалы. Идеалы. Всегда найдется тот, кто предложит их тебе россыпью на выбор. Обычно выбираешь – сверкающий, тусклый, возвышенный, обыденный, мрачный или бодрый - кому что - и следуешь ему, частенько неосознанно. Веление сердца – это так называют, но они ошибаются. Ведь самое приятное в твоем идеале не твое сердце, а возможность противопоставить свой идеал чужому. Твой, несомненно, правильный! Чужой, несомненно, подлежит уничтожению. Призрачные кирпичи - и вот тебе кажется, что ты возвел прекрасный замок. Неважно, что на самом деле ты запер себя в убогой хижине. Сам. Изнутри. Закрылся от огромного мира, но и этого тебе мало - ты закрыл глаза. Ты зажмурился. При этом ты ведешь себя как король – ты придумал свою власть – идеалы щедры на подачки - и это еще смешнее. Да-да, идеалы действуют именно так.  
Теперь ты это знаешь. Знание не из приятных, но ты должен возблагодарить всех, кого только можешь за то, что оно у тебя есть.  
О, _они_ легко могут сделать так, что ты не просто действуешь – ты действуешь _во имя_. Имя может быть любым, но – это ты теперь тоже знаешь - имена разные, а действия _во имя_ всегда одинаковые. Наверное, это ошибка - действовать _во имя_ – сразу отсекается то, что могло подействовать на твое конечное решение – конечное решение в каком-то важном вопросе - какая-то часть разума, необходимая часть логики и главное – большая доля сочувствия - вот же готовое решение! Чего ты ищешь! Выброси эти ненужные эмоции! Отринь! Избавься! Посвяти! Стань! Ты словно вырабатываешь в себе бесчувственность – и веришь что во имя добра. Ну, или просто - Правильной Идеи. О, Идея! О, Вера! Красивые слова! Вот она, та грязная штукатурка, которой замазывают прекрасные фрески твоей души.  
Но - чем больше ты веришь в идеал, тем дальше ты от него. От того, что ты им считаешь. Если вы видите тут противоречие, то оно мнимое. Идеал - это ненависть к себе. Идеал – это мертвый образец, под который ты кромсаешь сам себя, Идеал – это другой человек, в которого ты пытаешься превратиться – ты страстно хочешь отринуть себя самого. Почему? Но ты не спрашиваешь и поэтому не отвечаешь. Ты сам - плох изначально. Отказаться от себя. Оторвать что-то с мясом. Сломать. Отсечь. Выжечь. Вырвать. Что-то забыть. И – что-то предать. Задай себе вопрос – вот этот бесчувственный изуродованный слепец – это твой идеал? К нему ты стремишься?  
Но именно этот вопрос так трудно задать себе. Его так редко задают себе. Некоторые – никогда.  
Ты – храмовник.  
Это твое желание - оказаться здесь. Ты в этом уверен. И твоя дорога освещена солнцем, а не скрыта в тумане.  
Но каким-то странным образом холодные и мрачные стены Круга могли казаться не тюрьмой для молодого тела и свежего разума, а просто каким-то неведомым испытанием, предназначением, чем-то важным. Это и везение, и заблуждение. Тебе не приходило в голову, что таких вот - молодых и свежих, розово-румяных, с огнем в глазах и сердцах - просто отправляют на грязную работу, используя эту самую веру в эти самые идеалы – да-да, то, что эти юные глупцы считают своим выбором - чтобы этим огнем они палили неугодное и грели холодные костистые руки тем неизвестным циничным бенефициарам – стоящим в тени, за занавесом - ооо, они достаточно похожи на мертвый искалеченный идеал своей уродливостью. Незачем заниматься грязной работой, если ее может делать кто-то другой - особенно если он делает это охотно. Выгода им прямая – они получают то, что хотят, и на них ни единого пятна – они чисты! абсолютно! какая насмешка! - они могут и дальше вещать об идеалах - следующей партии юных дураков.  
Вот итог слепой веры в идеалы – ты предаешь их своими действиями.  
На самом деле – не окончательный итог, один из итогов. Есть и другие. 

У тебя была своя келья – крохотная, но твоя, это было отчасти спасением – уединение было тебе необходимо. Иногда незнакомый мир становился слишком велик, слишком, и тебе нужен был момент тишины, чтобы принять его. Или отринуть.  
Тебе нравилось молиться. Ты наизусть знал все эти песни – даже не заучивал специально, просто помнил, это было легко. Момент единения с чем-то высшим, с чем-то добрым и сильным, правильным, направляющим, уравновешивающим, прекрасным – без посредников, без объяснений, без слов. Наверное, это тоже каким-то странным противоречащим образом не… не позволяло тебе превратиться в идеал. Не умереть. Не умереть внутри хижины.  
Искренность.  
Может быть, возможность побыть в одиночестве и спасла твой разум или просто не дала ему погибнуть. Одиночество – источник мыслей. В основном, нерадостных. Но они есть – и этим тоже можно объяснить спасение. От проклятия Идеала. 

***  
Маги были самые разные – и из дворянских семей - с бледненькими ручками и бескровными лицами, были и румяные – хотя румяными они были недолго - Круг высасывал цвет из лица, как жадный, голодный вампир, были крестьянские дети – тоже худые, недоверчивые, испуганные, неловкие – этим, считай, повезло, что родственники не убили их во имя добра - а наверняка собирались - а кто-то со стороны спровадил в Круг. Были и эльфы – эти совсем тощие, часто очень плохо одетые, ушастые, с прозрачными глазами – в этих черных робах они казались совсем незаметными, лица – закрытые, холодные, презрительные, молчаливые. Иногда они говорили на своем языке, но негромко. Они не доверяли людям, хотя и не слишком сторонились. Круг уравнивает. Хотя бы чуть-чуть.  
И все они, эти ученики - дети, подростки, юнцы - сновали туда-сюда, перешептывались – хвастались какими-то амулетами, кольцами и достижениями.  
Они слишком рано научились ненавидеть весь остальной мир – просто потому что весь остальной мир ненавидел их. Конечно, не весь, некоторые им сочувствовали, некоторые ими восхищались, даже завидовали, быть может – но юным магам тоже был свойственен максимализм и свои идеалы – идеалы отсутствия идеалов. За это борются не менее страстно, поверьте.  
Она была эльфийкой – он не сразу заметил или просто не думал об этом – такая же бледная, как все. В такой же темной ученической мантии. Он был на посту, она шла мимо. Все просто. Потом она остановилась и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.  
Вот так начинается история.  
Истории вообще начинаются очень банально.  
От неожиданности он тоже стал на нее смотреть и чувствовал, что краснеет, глупо краснеет - как ферелденский простак, да он и был таким, только рот открыть осталось - и не знал, что предпринять. Она не казалась опасной, но что происходит? Но спросить он не мог, не мог и все. Язык присох к нёбу – так говорят. Просто глупо смотрел на нее, стараясь не разинуть рот, да.  
Она подняла руку – хотела что-то сказать или прижать палец к губам, продолжая пристально вглядываться ему в глаза – он заметил кольцо у нее на безымянном пальце – наверное, серебряное с парой мелких красных камней.  
\- Извини, – прошептала она – он вздрогнул от ее голоса – странная, даже мертвая тишина нарушилась, и он этого не ожидал, как будто очнулся от сна, – Я перепутала.  
\- А… ничего, – хрипло почему-то тоже прошептал он и повторил,– Ничего. Все нормально.  
Она почти незаметно кивнула и ушла. 

Ночь была душной. 

На следующий день он выискивал ее глазами в общей зале – и нашел – она разговаривала с каким-то молодым магом – и этот безымянный маг сразу вызвал твою резкую неприязнь - ты ожесточенно и мстительно всматривался в него и, кажется, придумал за ним ужасные преступления, за которые ты его строго, о-о-о так строго, накажешь. В самое ближайшее время. 

***  
\- Кто-то спал с храмовником?! Это правда?!  
\- Много кто. Обычно это плохо кончалось. А начиналось хорошо.  
Смех.  
\- Трахаться с храмовником – это…  
\- Это извращение. Худшее из возможных. Зато столько острых ощущений!  
\- То есть ты можешь на спор познакомиться с храмовником?  
\- Легко. Но не хочу делать это на спор. Хотя он красавчик – при определенном освещении, конечно, и пока не начнет разговаривать. Тогда, разумеется, обаяние теряется.  
\- И девственник! Девственник! Не забудь!  
\- Они почти все девственники. Они дают обеты и умерщвляют плоть. Некоторая плоть, разумеется, стоит, чтобы ее умерщвляли, но не такая симпатичная. Конечно, они девственники. Ну, пока не переспят с каким-нибудь магом.  
Хохот. Шепот. Блестящие глаза. 

**3**

\- На Анору моего… идиотского… - она, наверное, улыбается, но не видно, - благочестия все же не хватило. Башня, заточение, изгнание. Примерно, как у меня, да? Забавно, да? Ведь правда? Это называется – поставить не на ту карту. Или плохо сыграть теми козырями, что были. Козыри были. Король - из козырей. Но – проигрыш. Вот это самое обидное, командир – осознание, что плохо сыграл.  
Анора, кстати, тоже плохо сыграла. Своего короля она спустила еще раньше, пусть и не по своей вине. Тузов у нее не было, хоть она и надеялась на блеф. Я ее переиграла. Но в итоге, командир, выигрыш от нашей отчаянной партии пошел третьему лицу.  
Она ставит эльфийскую чернильницу на стол, на самый край.  
\- Не держите ее на свету, командир, – говорит она – Могу сказать, почему.  
\- Нет, не надо, – он выдвигает ящик стола и ставит туда чернильницу – Я просто не буду держать ее на свету.

\- Когда происходит то, что произошло тогда - это удар по самолюбию. Эти раны заделывать труднее всего. Может быть, любовные раны тоже – но иногда ты просто думаешь, что заделываешь любовные, а на самом деле латаешь самолюбие. Корявые стежки, грубые нитки, наспех.  
Именно поэтому новые связи не лекарство – это не та болезнь. Вылечить может только тот, что ранил. Ну, его можно, например, убить. Ты думаешь, что это поможет. Нужно попробовать ,чтобы узнать – поможет или нет.  
\- С мотивом, кажется, все ясно, – говорит она. – Да?  
\- Вы устали? – спрашивает он – Мы можем прерваться. До завтра? Хотите?  
\- Хочу, – устало или равнодушно говорит она.  
Ему кажется, что ей все равно.  
Он провожает ее, пытается подать ей руку, помочь, но она делает вид, что не замечает. Он убирает руку, пропускает ее, говорит ей что-то вроде «спокойной ночи» и это звучит глупо – учитывая обстоятельства.

***

\- Быть Стражем не было выбором, - она снова сидит перед ним. Кажется, светильники переставили, и теперь ее видно чуть лучше, просто тени на лице, - Это меня злило, злило, это не было выбором, это было принуждением и несправедливостью и просто лучшим из самых худших вариантов, а потом это просто стало жизнью. Какой долг! Ненавижу разговоры о долге, – его это каким-то образом царапает, он морщится, но сразу же придает лицу выражение равнодушной отчужденности, - Говорить про долг магам – бесполезное занятие. Если только это не ваш огромный долг, который вы хотите им вернуть. У мага нет долгов. Маг никому ничего не должен. А после того, что с ними делают – магам должны все. Говорите про долг тем, кто будет слушать – благородным, которые хотят быть еще благороднее или получить подачку от самых-самых благородных и неблагородным, которые хотят быть благородными и вешают себе долг как медаль. Это не медаль, это ярмо. Долг – это ярмо. Просто возможность быть Серым Стражем тогда равнялась возможности – проценту возможности – жить. Вот это и было главным.  
\- Мне просто хотелось жить, – тихо повторяет она.  
\- С Морриган это было…противно. А, все всё знают, а то, что кажется неясным, обрастает слухами. Слухами обрастает даже то, что ясно как день, что уж говорить о… Не знаю, как сказать. Но тут легко представить, так что слишком подбирать слова необязательно. Мне хотелось жить, мне не хотелось, чтобы … Тейрин умирал. – Она спотыкается на его фамилии, неожиданно – учитывая то, как походя она роняла, бросала его имя - криво улыбается, но потом просто улыбается, - Ну вот и все, в общем. Выбора не было. То, что там было – это не выбор. Ну, если это не было пафосной ложью или досадной ошибкой, где-то по свету таскается ублюдок Тейрина от ведьмы. Ублюдок, собственно, как и он сам. Круг замкнулся. История повторилась. Но я в ту ночь чувствовала себя… странно. Вы знаете эту историю, командир? – она смотрит на него.  
Он знает эту историю.  
\- Гнусная история, да? – она по-прежнему смотрит ему в глаза – Хотя вы мне ничего не скажете. Мне никто ничего не сказал тогда и сейчас никто ничего не говорит. Это был мой выбор, ведь да? А все остальное последствия моего выбора, – она откидывается и тень падает ей на лицо, свет исчезает.  
Шипит воск, попадая в огонь.  
\- Нет, – говорит он вдруг, – это не ваш выбор. Это обстоятельства. И ваши попытки с ними взаимодействовать. Если поменять слагаемые сумма не изменится, но кое-что станет первым слагаемым, а что-то вторым.  
Она молчит.  
\- Хорошая точка зрения, – говорит она через полминуты, – Но мне интересно - почему вы это сказали? Обычно вы молча слушаете – мне это даже нравится. Вот это ваше молчание. Если бы вы активно участвовали в разговоре, тогда бы молчала я. Скорее всего, так. Так почему? Хотите показаться хорошим?  
Он смотрит в свои бумаги, перелистывает их – те ненужные жесты, которые скрывают одновременно стеснение и решимость. Или нерешительность.  
\- Чтобы быть тем, который вам что-то сказал про это. Наверное. Не тогда, но пусть сейчас. И… хочу показаться хорошим … наверное… в ваших глазах.  
Она усмехается.  
\- Вы действительно милый.  
\- Ну, так можно сказать обо мне не всегда, – он закрывает папку.  
\- Ни о ком нельзя – всегда,- говорит она.


	2. Chapter 2

**4**

\- Нет, ничего приятного нет таскаться по лесам. Полям. Болотам. Вонючим кабакам. Спать где попало и есть всякую дрянь. Все время холодно - или жарко, или пыльно. Опасно. Противно. Но есть один фактор – двадцать лет. Он многое нивелирует. Забавно, что некоторые вещи ты тогда воспринимал не как неудобство, а как приключение. Такое восприятие многое спасает. Я не говорю «все», чтобы мне самой не стало страшно. Иногда мне бывает страшно – спросить себя, а было ли что-то хорошее? Было, командир. Какие-то приятные воспоминания, конечно, остались – их всегда можно найти, вопрос ведь в соотношении приятного и неприятного. И знаете, какая странность? – у приятного проигрыш по всем фронтам, но память все переигрывает. Отсюда – из обманчивой игры памяти – и берутся все эти «прекрасные прошлые деньки». Иллюзии – лучшее лекарство. 

Эрлесса в ссылке – это ссылка, но и власть. Конечно, никто не заявлял это как ссылку. Необходимость! Необходимостью – а еще Важностью – можно прикрыть все что угодно. Любое неприглядное действие. Безразмерное одеяло. Но это была ссылка, командир. Я не настолько глупа, чтобы трактовать это как-то иначе – даже если бы мне и хотелось. А хотелось, поверьте. 

Но почти у всего – действительно - есть хорошая сторона. Просто не забывайте про «почти». Я вдруг поняла, что у меня есть дом – его никогда не было – только какое-нибудь вынужденное временное пристанище – варианты тюрьмы или просто ночлега, а еще у меня есть власть – и мне она приятна. Эта мысль была новой и неожиданной, я даже несколько стеснялась ее – или она стесняла меня – и не хотела признавать и признаваться – но вот так. А еще – появилась возможность. Для меня – тогда – это было… спасением, наверное. Возможность отомстить? Возможность заделать дыру? Отыграть партию? Не знаю. Просто было это ощущение. Старое – раскола и новое – возможности. Сладкое слово. Воз-мож-ность. Возможность можно потерять. Легко. Не слишком много рычагов у меня было. О, это было обидно – такое бессилие. Я плакала от злости и обиды, командир. У короля были рычаги, а у меня нет. И самое обидное, что эти рычаги я дала ему сама. 

Но он прогадал, да – подарил мне этот богом забытый Амарантайн – сделал это из стыда или действительно из благодарности – это совершенно неважно теперь. И к тому же, мы спали друг с другом – тогда тоже, и потом тоже, – она замолкает и какое-то время смотрит ему в глаза. – Cтрасть, секс – забавная штука, – она усмехается. – Я не доверяла ему, он не доверял мне, но это только добавляло огня. А он был кстати – там было холодно. Так холодно, что мы боялись высунуться из-под одеяла и только сильнее прижимались друг к другу, – она смеется, он невольно открывает рот. – А вообще, он рассказал мне и про необходимость, и про важность и оставил меня в Амарантайне, а я осталась – уступка или слабость, называйте, как хотите – хотя в итоге это оказалось так хорошо для меня и так недальновидно для него.

\- Как вы лишились девственности командир? – вдруг спрашивает она.  
Он вздрагивает от неожиданности.   
\- Я ведь вам столько всего рассказала, столько подробностей - вы третий в этой дурной компании – я и король. С одной стороны, вам с вашими принципами нечего там делать, и мы вас только стесняем, на узкой кровати тесно втроем – а с другой стороны… сбить вас с истинного пути так приятно, а вам, наверное – любопытно? – сойти с него хоть на время, – она смотрит куда-то в сторону. – Вы уже знаете почти столько же, сколько и мы – а вряд ли хотели знать! Вы почти были в нашей постели – невольное участие в разврате, да? – а еще дворцовые тайны, темные дела и запретные связи его величества – словом, вы тоже должны мне немного интимных подробностей и тайных желаний. Иначе нечестно, – она улыбается.   
Он молчит, и его щеки немного розовеют.  
\- Это было… в одной деревне, – кажется, еще секунда и он закроет лицо руками.   
\- Соблазнили крестьянку, командир?   
\- Если бы, – он запинается и немного улыбается. – Если бы я… соблазнил.   
Она смеется. 

Он слышит, как стучит его сердце – стук крови утомительно отдается в ушах, он сжимает руки в кулаки и не знает, какое выражение лица было бы уместным сейчас и какое оно у него сейчас на самом деле. Она снова какое-то время пристально смотрит на него.   
\- Интересно, - говорит она, – голубыми глазами видишь мир точно так же как черными? Мне всегда хотелось думать, что нет.   
\- У меня не голубые глаза, - говорит он.  
\- Я вижу, – она улыбается. – Но это же никак не меняет смысл моего вопроса. 

***  
Ведь ты просто хочешь знать, как я жила все это время? – она не говорит это, просто думает – на его лицо падает свет – прямо и безжалостно, но он не прищуривается – просто иногда убирает волосы со лба – он думает, что это волосы ему мешают – нет, Каллен, это свет. Свет тебе мешает. Ей нравится двусмысленность этой фразы. Свет всегда мешал и мешает тебе, Каллен. 

Для него этот допрос – возможность. Возможность узнать о тебе, но он никогда не признается. Не потому что нечестен с собой – просто не смотрит на это так. Но я все знаю, Каллен – тебя не нужно допрашивать – бесполезная трата времени. Зачем? Все у тебя на лице – все до последнего сомнения, до самой крохотной надежды - а там где я ошибусь, ты расскажешь мне сам, если я попрошу. Но ты еще не знаешь, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я попросила. Ты еще сомневаешься. Смятение чувств, твоя вечная неуверенность. Ты пока просто рад, что иллюзия так близко. А я пока что совсем не хочу спрашивать.  
Вот и все.  
Да, мне бы хотелось знать, какой ты меня видишь – всегда хотелось – может быть, я сама поняла бы что-нибудь. Что-нибудь.   
Что-нибудь. 

У него большие руки – ей нравится смотреть на них – сбитые костяшки, шершавые кончики пальцев, порезы, царапины, один ноготь посинел – она представляет, как он обнимает этими руками какую-нибудь деревенскую простушку, и усмехается про себя.   
Ей хочется дотронуться до него, чтобы подтвердить свои предположения…  
Но она сдерживается. 

**5**

Как будто открылась дверь куда-то еще – ты не знал, что за ней, но верил, что огромный мир, а главное, что там – выход. Яркая мечта выглядела как бледная эльфийка – ученица из круга – а ты щедро наделил ее сиянием. Как называется то неведомое – отчасти придуманное, отчасти увиденное – увиденное и придуманное, да-да – то, что помогает жить? Эфемерное слово – «мечта», неудобное слово – «иллюзия». Лояльное божество, которому есть до тебя дело? Так? Именно к Бледной Эльфийке ты обращался, когда было тяжело или когда терзали сомнения. Писал ей письма, которые никогда и ни за что не собирался ей отдавать – ты их рвал, но не забывал, что там написано. Ты даже придумывал ответы – их ты тоже помнил – и эти ответы волновали тебя и мучили – сладко мучили – как будто были настоящими – иллюзорные слова заставляли сердце сильнее биться. 

Как просто сочинить целый мир, как трудно воплотить в реальность хоть что-то – и не будет ли воплощение разочарованием? Как ты думаешь?

Ты сам – источник своих радостей и страданий.

О, ты придумывал не только это. Неловко думать, неудобно чувствовать – неправильно, непривычно, стыдно – но ты всегда находил причину не считать это грехом. Божество всегда найдет к тебе путь – ты же ему так нужен! – и этот путь – через твои желания, страхи, запреты и их нарушение – ничем не хуже остальных. 

Впрочем, разве это придуманный мир? – если человек из этого мира может пройти мимо тебя, заговорить с тобой, дотронуться до тебя? Все даже может быть так – об этом страшно думать, но ведь именно этого ты хочешь – как ты себе представляешь!   
Все по-настоящему, и твое божество так близко. 

Так легко совместить иллюзию и реальность – просто думать, что это одно и то же. 

***  
Когда приходилось дежурить – стоять в темном коридоре, смотреть на колыхание горячего света – мысли смешивают молитвы и любовные признания – странный напиток, выпей его до дна! – ты и отчаянно желал, чтобы она прошла мимо, и ужасно боялся этого – во рту пересохло, язык прилип к небу, влажные ладони, стук твоего сердца слышно за пару шагов. Слишком много ожиданий, слишком много надежд, слишком много страхов, слишком много самого тебя. Когда она не приходила – разочарование. Когда приходила – паника. Если она шла с кем-то, ты облегченно выдыхал – ты и видел ее – этого достаточно – вот она проходит мимо, а ты долго смотришь ей вслед – и не нужно что-то говорить ей, что-то предпринимать – все хорошо, все как всегда – ты просто выполняешь свою работу – стоять как столб на страже и мечтать. Когда она появлялась одна – ты смотрел куда угодно только не в ее сторону. Слишком яркое сияние, Каллен, ха? Или что? Сможешь ответить сразу? 

Тысячи слов, которые ты мог ей сказать – ты тысячи раз говорил эти тысячи слов в своих мечтах – но ты не мог выдавить ни одного. Ни одного.

***  
Конечно все его попытки – что там – не показывать? не проявлять? – вся эта стойкость, непоколебимость – шиты белыми нитками. Это было так заметно, как если бы он повесил себе на грудь табличку – «я влюбился». А внизу – шрифтом помельче, но жирным, отчетливым – «я вожделею». Ты даже представляла его в этой табличке – тебя это развлекало, и – ты всегда читала мелкий шрифт. Это было приятно, но и как-то раздражало. Легкие победы иногда раздражают. Предопределенность иногда раздражает. Он милый, но не в твоем вкусе, к тому же кажется глуповатым, и все его прошлое, настоящее и будущее как на ладони – не на что смотреть, ничего интересного. А главное – он храмовник, а это приговор. Почти врожденная неприязнь к храмовникам – презрение, скрытая агрессия, ненависть – ослабленные только невозможностью выразить их прямо сейчас – прямо сейчас и как ты хочешь. Какое-то, неизвестно кем и когда выданное иллюзорное право – делать им больно – делать больно и считать себя правой – бессрочная индульгенция на чужую боль. Он храмовник – исключений не бывает. 

Все дело в том, что их право на твои мучения вполне реальное, а не эфемерное, как твое – твои муки заранее оправданы в глазах общества, а их муки в тех же пристрастных и мутных глазах – преступление – разве можно не хотеть компенсации, разве можно не хотеть отомстить? Всем и сразу? Этого хотят все маги – кроме тех, кто смирился. Или – усмирился. Не по своей воле, конечно.

А вот то, что он человек, тебя волновало мало. Пусть чащобные праведники долийцы и гордые городские рабы беспокоятся о чистоте крови, пусть тащат еще и эти вериги – вдобавок ко всем остальным долговым обязательствам перед всем миром – миром, который с удовольствием плюет им в лицо – пусть хоть сдохнут от тяжести.

Кровь хороша любая – если она подходит для колдовства. 

Тогда это было просто шуткой – бравадой. На тему магии крови в Круге очень любили шутить. Тайком, конечно. 

Но тебе нравилось дразнить его. Это развлечение в однообразной череде дней, в предписанном будущем – почему бы и не развлечься? Нет, ты не думала, куда это может зайти – лучше никуда – примеры таких связей были и все с плохим концом – маг и храмовник – в этой паре кто-то должен умереть. Ржавый гвоздь с грохотом вколочен в гроб надежд. 

Да не было у тебя никаких надежд. Просто пафосная фраза, и тебе хочется ерничать – «должен умереть!» Должен – умри.

Тебе просто нравился сам процесс и – еще сильнее – незавершенность этого процесса.

Нравилось и то, как он тебя воспринимает – ты улыбалась, думая об этом – ложилась в постель и улыбалась – каждый вечер, как ритуал – сияющим идеалом, прекрасной девой – тебе было нетрудно надеть эту маску – нетрудно и даже любопытно. Надевая маску – надеваешь лицо – становишься другим хотя бы условно. Может быть, это обнажало что-то, что в тебе было, а может быть, нет, а скорее всего, просто давало иллюзию побыть не просто магом из Круга – а кем-то еще. Неважно кем. Правда – неважно.

Вы оба стали друг для друга дверями – если не в другой мир, то в другую комнату. Но раньше та комната была надежно закрыта на замок.

**6**

\- Вам нравится исполнять приказы, командир? – спрашивает она. Ей все еще хочется узнать, насколько горячи и шершавы его руки.  
Он молчит, невольно сжимает пальцы в кулак, разжимает.  
\- Было время, когда мне хотелось только выполнять приказы, – его голос звучит чуть хрипло. – В их безупречном исполнении мне виделся… настоящий смысл, настоящая цель, настоящая безупречность, – он отвечает прямо и честно, и она удивленно поднимает брови.   
\- Вы хотели быть безупречным? – сколько раз уже сцеплялись их взгляды? – он смотрит ей в глаза и отводит взгляд – лишь только потому, чтобы иметь возможность продолжить говорить – так проще.   
\- Хотел, да. И... я не знаю, может быть, я все еще хочу таким быть.  
\- Мне никогда не хотелось выполнять приказы, – говорит она. – Но мне приходилось. И не раз. И не два. Тысячу раз. Это… больно – от тебя пытаются оторвать кусочек, а ты помогаешь в этом – странное действие, не находите? - поэтому я придумывала себе, твердила себе – «это просто так», «это ничего не значит», «это… необходимость», – она усмехается, – Но каждый приказ причинял боль. Каждый. Выполнение приказа – всегда акт саморазрушения.  
\- Я жалею о том, что выполнял их. Многие из них. Может быть, мне просто страшно сказать – все.   
\- Я тоже, командир. Я тоже жалею. Видите, у нас разные данные, а результат одинаковый.   
\- Уверен, что и результат разный, – он как будто слегка улыбается.   
\- Я тоже уверена, командир. Зато это наглядный пример – как делаются неправильные выводы. Жаль, некому посмотреть на этот пример. А мы с вами и так все понимаем.

\- А что вы скажете про безупречность? – неожиданно спрашивает он.   
\- Ах да, это же допрос, – она усмехается.  
\- Я не… не допрашиваю вас. Это не допрос! – боже мой, он на самом деле боится ее обидеть.   
\- Я не хотела быть безупречной. Я хотела быть собой. Другое дело, что я не знала – какая я. Куда мне двигаться? Какой путь правильный? «Дорога сердца» только звучит восхитительно – на самом деле - тысячи едва заметных тропинок в темном лесу. А может быть, я изначально безупречна. Или была такой, – снова усмешка.  
\- Вы безупречны, – говорит он – слишком быстро.  
\- Нет, командир, – она улыбается. – Нет. Это не так. Но вы хотите меня такой видеть. Знаете, это приятно. Что касается безупречности – я могу ошибаться и могу сожалеть об ошибках – очень сильно сожалеть, но не быть безупречной – не катастрофа. Может быть, в этом мое преимущество? Понимание что никто не поможет – оно и истощает и собирает тебя из осколков, но, разумеется, никогда не радует, командир.   
Они молчат.

\- У меня как будто нет корней, – говорит она негромко. – Наверное, они были, но отсохли, отпали, они мертвы, они не держатся за землю. Ты ощущаешь, что их нет, но не знаешь, что значит – если бы они были. Не стремишься вернуть их, отрастить – потому что не знаешь, что это. Абсолютная ошибка тех, у кого корни есть – они думают, что все боятся их лишиться, а если лишились – какое горе! – жаждут вновь обрести. Но нельзя хотеть то, о чем не имеешь представления. А если на самом деле это обман? Если это – ненужное бремя? А ты потратил столько сил – для чего? Вдруг именно для тебя это - обуза? У многих есть семьи. Им дороги их семьи – по каким-то причинам. Но я – я! – не знаю – по каким. Я могу понять, что это может быть дорого, но не могу понять почему. Вот и все, командир. Говоря вашими словами – идешь не в строю, не в ногу. Это неудобно и неправильно, но самая большая ошибка – когда все же стараешься идти. Но непонимание не значит свобода – я не свободна. Моя магия – вот мои цепи. Дар? Или проклятие? – такой вариант я тоже слышала. Даже чаще. И от вас могла бы услышать, если бы спросила… несколько лет назад. Вы же не считали магов людьми, ведь так? А я маг. Чудовище, правда? Это слышишь все время – как только начинаешь понимать слова. Вы по-прежнему так думаете? 

Он делает движение, как будто хочет ответить, но она продолжает говорить.

\- Вы же не всегда таким были, командир? Таким как сейчас? Может быть, вы сегодняшний – это кошмар вас вчерашнего? Или наоборот? Мысли трудно контролировать – даже труднее, чем кого-то, а контролировать кого-то вас учат так рано – и те из вас, кто поумней, ведь с самого начала понимают, что что-то не так. И с вами, и с вашим отношением к магам - что-то не так. Нельзя не понять. Но бороться с возможностями, которые дает власть так трудно, да? А главное – зачем? Вот это «зачем» труднее всего себе придумать, правда, командир? Идти в строю – почетно и красиво смотрится. Просто ваши мысли – против вас. И тут-то в ход и идет вера и клятвы, и все что угодно. А на самом деле нужно совсем другое – и знаете, что?   
\- Да, – говорит Каллен. – Да. Я знаю. Теперь я знаю, да, – Он встает и подходит к ее креслу, она вынуждена поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, но свет и тени, перемешиваясь, мешают смотреть, и она опускает глаза. – Это понимание. Сострадание. Сочувствие. В любом порядке в любом сочетании, но только эти составляющие. Да. Я не… сразу это понял. Но я понял. 

Она прикасается к его руке, но сразу убирает пальцы – слишком поспешно. 

Несколько секунд он стоит рядом с ней, а потом возвращается на свое место. 

\- Магия – то, что у меня было всегда, с самого начала, – она снова начинает говорить, но ее голос звучит как-то по-другому, не так, как до этого, кажется, она хотела сказать что-то другое. – Моя магия – это я. Убери ее – и я не смогу себя найти. Магия важнее всего, что у меня есть. Всего. Мести, Амарантайна, короля, ненависти. Любви, наверное – хотя я не знаю, что это такое. Важнее всего – просто это не значит, что я от всего откажусь. Нет. Я ни от чего не хочу отказываться. Мне многое нужно. Но магия – это единственное, что я боюсь потерять. По сути, кровь почти ничего не значит, если ты боишься потерять себя. Даже если ты толком не знаешь, какой ты – ты всегда знаешь, без чего ты не сможешь быть собой и жить собой. 

Она замолкает. Невысказанные слова как будто висят в воздухе, но ничего не происходит, и она продолжает.

\- Однажды я обнаружила, что магия стала пропадать. Я не могла ее контролировать как прежде, все шло не так, ничего не получалось. Я пробовала, раз за разом – это всегда давалось мне так легко – и ничего не получалось! Бесконечные попытки и провал за провалом. Сможете вы меня понять? – мне бы хотелось – хотя храмовники привыкли уничтожать магию. Почему? Уничтожение магии – разрушение прекрасного – это всегда больно. Чем она так пугает? Все эти детские страшилки про Тевинтер, которыми пугают отнюдь не детей – почему они звучат как непреложная истина для простецов? Ведь простецы так любят сомневаться в любой чепухе, а тут у них нет никаких сомнений! Никто не хочет увидеть красоту – все только хотят избавиться от страхов. Все знают, как разрушить, а ведь никто не знает, как создать. Я не знаю. Я могу создать, но не знаю почему и как. Иначе быть магом мог бы любой. Но могут не все. Отсутствие магии – вот катастрофа, хотя для многих это звучит как ордонанс спокойствия. Но они ошибаются.   
Лишиться себя страшно, командир. Я знаю. Я испытала этот ужас. Холод. В аду холодно. В моем – холодно. И ты там – один. Я там – одна. А теперь слушайте, командир. Все просто. Может быть, я сразу отвечу на ваши вопросы, хотя вы мне их еще не задали. Все просто, правда.

Я просто поклялась отомстить Тейрину. Просто потому, что я решила, что он в этом виноват. И он был виноват. Потому что – помните? - необходимость и важность. И я была в ярости – мне так показалось сначала. Да, потом это стало неважно – потому что начали действовать другие правила игры.   
Жизнь как плоская равнина и невозможность высекать искры – это смертельно напугало меня. На что бы ты ни пошел, чтобы вернуть… возможность? О-о-о, невыгодные и долгосрочные контракты подписывают именно в таких ситуациях.

Но вы хотите знать о другом. Хотя нет, вы не хотите знать, вы _должны_ спросить. Самое забавное, что ответить очень легко. Все так просто - можно выразить одной фразой – она даже именно такая, какую хотите сказать мне вы – хотите ли вы меня обвинить или просто сообщить, в чем меня обвиняют. Все именно так – если отбросить подробности. Конечно, демоны ко мне привязались. И я даже была рада их неустойчивому обществу. Конечно, я практиковала магию крови. Конечно. Знаете, самое неприятное в ней – причинить себе боль, все остальное как обычно. К тому же боль можно причинить кому-то еще. Вот и все.   
Мой демон гнева вовсе не был похож на то, что вы все думаете. Самое странное, знаете что, командир? – он не был демоном гнева.


End file.
